"Take A Step Back" by Ski Mask the Slump God and XXXTentacion
Take A Step Back is a song by American rappers Ski Mask the Slump God and XXXTentacion from the former's mixtape Drown In Designer. Lyrics Yeah baby Uh Members Only, baby I'm with Ryan Santan in the motherfuckin' booth yeah baby I got blood on my boots, baby Yeah, baby Yeah baby, throw that ass back on a tricycle, baby! YEAH! Fucked up, fucked up, fucked up, fucked up Fucked up, fucked up, fucked up, yeah You done fucked up, you done fucked up You done fucked up, you done fucked up Fucked up, fucked up, fucked up, fucked up Fucked up, fucked up, fucked up, yeah You done fucked up, you done fucked up You done fucked up, you done fucked up George W. Bush right on her pussy, yeah Yeah, Curious George nigga looking boy, you so pussy yeah Yeah, hit my line for the nigga dick, check my twitter yeah Yeah, they call me young dagger dick, that's my handle yeah Yeah She grab on my dick like a handle, hey Lil bitch, I got on Jesus sandals, hey X is an animal; mammal, hey Lil bitch got the back of a camel Pussy boy you look like a Randall Pussy boy you look like a Daniel Bitch I'm known to get ghost, Danny Phantom And if you throwing, through the pussy throw a tantrum, woah Aye, fucked up, fucked up, fucked up, who, hey Fucked up, fucked up, fucked up, you, hey Pussy nigga know he done fucked up Lame nigga better know his luck up Pussy nigga know he fucked up Lame nigga better know his luck up Aye, fucked up, fucked up, fucked up, who, hey Fucked up, fucked up, fucked up, you, hey Pussy nigga know he done fucked up Lame nigga better know his luck up Pussy nigga know he fucked up Lame nigga better know his luck up Like it's Noah's Ark, that pussy wet, no water-park She said drop that meat in me just like a shopping cart Told me "Head straight to the back" just like I'm Rosa Parks Walked up in the bank with pack that smell like donkey fart Moose game poison dagger aye Fuck my conscience, I'll stab ya Ask that hoe what's vrackin Slide up on a nigga like a care package Bare in that pussy, like Smokey Chain swing like rodeo ropy Diamonds so wet that they soapy Watch them mingle like they do the hokey-pokey Aye yo' color diamonds humpty dumpty horror story Feel like Dexter, got double-D's in my laboratory Eat it with the sweet-sour sauce like six-piece sauce Freedom; Fuck the cops, free Keke Wreck a pussy nigga, come see me uh Make him say goodbye like a Ouija (Bye Bye) Why It Rocks # The beat is great. # X's screaming is very well done. # The single cover is really good. Official Audio Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Trap Category:XXXTentacion Category:Ski Mask the Slump God Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Internet memes